


Justice comes on Victorys' Wings

by redlipstickkisses



Series: Poems by Kai [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: American Politics, Anger, Bitterness, Disability, Disfigurement, Genderfluid Character, Girl Power, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Metaphors, Muteness, Mythology References, Paradox, Payback, Rage, Revolution, Ἀθηνᾶ Παρθένος | Athena Parthenos (Hellenistic Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipstickkisses/pseuds/redlipstickkisses
Summary: As I draw my sword hear me sing,Liberty and Justice for all





	Justice comes on Victorys' Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I process my emotions and deal with stress through random fits of inspiration that hit at 4 am. Let me know if this makes any sense?

I am a marble statue   
Forever young  
A broken reminent of by gone times   
A bittersweet reminder  
A silent echo of times long gone

  
I have been frozen   
By fear and intolerance and hate, those gorgons   
The true Medusa

  
Handless, I take up arms  
Faceless, I call out

  
I am humanity   
I am victory   
You will silence me no longer


End file.
